Pijamada de ensueño
by Luffy Turner
Summary: Stan es invitado a una pijamada en la casa de Wendy mientras sus padres no estan y de ahi comienza la diversion.


**Yo: South Park es propiedad del duo de comediantes sin escrupulos De Stone y Parker**

\- Oye Stan.- dijo Wendy caminando hacia a el.

\- Si? - Pregunto Stan.

\- Queria saber si querias venir a una pijamada en mi casa, mis papas no van a estar, estan en un crucero de una semana.- le dijo sonriendo.

\- Okay suena bien.- le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

\- Nos vemos en casa de Heidi a las 9.00.- respondio Wendy devolviendole la sonrisa.

**Residencia Testaburger**

Stan llego a la casa de su novia a esa misma hora entrando directamente en su cuarto.

\- Hola chicas.- Saludo stan a las amigas de Wendy.

\- Hola Stan.- les devolvieron el saludo las chicas, entre todas, como si Naruto fuese el soltero mas codiciado de Konoha.

Entonces todas se sentaron en un circulo. Stan estaba al lado de Wendy, la cual le devolvio una sonrisa amistosa.

-Okay, empieza tu Stan, verdad o reto?- empezo Bebe con ese juego.

-Elijo reto. - dijo Stan.

-Pues te reto a que beses a Wendy, con mucha pasion, por 10 minutos hasta que los 2 se queden sin aire.- impuso la rubia.

-_Con mucha pasion? osea Salvajemente? Wendy, perdoname por esto_.- penso el pelinegro acercandose a su chica, y el la agarro de manera violenta y la beso, tirandose en el suelo, mientras que Wendy hacia todo lo posible para soltarse, pero en un cabo despues de 9 minutos, acabo disfrutandolo.

-Wow Stan, no besas nada mal.- dijo la niña de boina rosa sonriendole como si hubiera fumado un taco de hierbas.

-Ni tu.- dijo Stan susurrandole, sonriendole coquetamente, como si Sasuke fuese.

Las amigas de Wendy, notaron en la entrepierna de Stan, que cierta anatomia se le subia, con las ganas de saber que tan grande era su flauta.

-Bien Stan, reto o verdad?- ahora fue el turno de Esther de hacer los retos.

\- Reto.- respondio el pelinegro.

\- Ok, pues te reto a que tu y Wendy se desnuden, que tu le hagas un trabajo de manos y que mas tarde se pongan a hacer cositas, y si sirve de algo, nos desnudaremos tambien.- impuso Esther ese reto, mientras se bajaba sus pantalones y sus pantaletas, al igual que con las demas.

\- Bien.- dijeron los dos chicos, mientras se quitaban su ropa hasta quedarse desnudos, con Stan mostrando su pito y Wendy mostrando sus pechos y su vagina bien razurada y suave, la cual al verla se le paro el ganzo, y wendy, sonriendo malciosamente le agarro de una manera bien suavecita su amiguito, masajeandolo.

\- Agh Wendy...- dijo Stan sucumbiendo ante la acaricia con su cara roja del placer, y sintiendo como todo lo que guardaba su miembro, chorreandose en el rostro de su novia.

-Jejeje ahora tu turno. - le apunto sus tetas hacia su cara, Stan no pudo resistir el impulso de sus manos, de tocarlos, sentirlos, y masajearlos, cosa que hizo, y se le puso duro el cisne de nuevo, al estar ella en el suelo, y el arriba de ella, la mirada que Wendy le dirigia, sabia lo que ella queria.

Meter su miembro en sus adentros.

-Y si te termino por embarazar? - pregunto preocupado.

\- No me importa, quiero sentir tu semilla adentro de mi ademas, siempre quise ser una madre.- impuso la chica Testaburger esa condicion intentandolo comprar con una mirada de ojitos de cachorro labrador.

-Awww ok. - dijo Stan no podiendo resistir esa mirada de cachorrito e introducia su miembro Dentro de ella, frotandolo en su interior, soltando gritos de que lo disfrutaba, mientras que las demas, se tocaban en lo mas profundo de su clitoris, para quitarse la humeda sensacion, de aquel espectaculo nopor.

\- Oh si! Muy bien!- exclamo Bebe del placer.

\- Dale duro Stan .- dijo Millie empezando a sentirse en el cielo.

**20 minutos despues…**

\- Ah ah ah ah.

\- Wendy!

\- Stan!

\- Me estoy corriendo!

-Si, quiero sentirlo, ya me quiero quitar lo virgen.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wendy pudo sentir como el nepe de Stan chorreo el semen acumulado dentro de ella, perdiendo sus virginidades, cayendo el cansado arriba de Wendy, mientras que las demas chicas, estaban igual de agotadas con una cara de satisfaccion, con sus fluidos chorreados en la cara de la otra al quitarse esa sucia escencia.

-Wow Stanny, estuviste increible – dijo Wendy mirandolo.

\- Tu tampoco estuviste nada mal, mi sexy. - le respondio de manera seductora, besandole los labios.

Horas despues, limpiaron todo, lavaron su ropa, y se ducharon por turno para que los señores Testaburger, no supiesen algo, y se quedaron a dormir en la habitacion De wendy.

Las amigas de Wendy, en unas bolsas de dormir, mientras que ella y su novio en su cama, aunque horas despues descubrio que no estaba, descubriendolo que se desperto por las 3.37 de la mañana, viendo tele.

\- Puedo unirme? - mascullo susurrando la pelinegra.

\- Claro.- dijo stan con una sonrisa. Y ella se sento a su lado, acurrucandose en su cuerpo, bien calientitos, sintiendo la comodidad del otro.

-Te amo wendy Testaburger – le dijo Stan dulcemente mascullando.

-Y yo a ti Stan Marsh. - le susurro Wendy como si Ino Yamanaka fuera, besandolo, abrazandose, y viendo la tele hasta quedarse dormidos.


End file.
